Agents
by Duzzly
Summary: Conway and Hightower's relationship post-game, and how fucked up they are.
1. Gessler: Come and fucking get me

Shattered glass.

My Dropshot trenchcoat takes most of the damage. Agent Hightower takes the remaining.

We're both in for a seven story fall.

My heart is pumping my fear away. The blood rushing to my temples. I clench my fists, tighten my grip on the agent's collar. The bastard's grinning. Figures he got me. He doesn't.

Our coats are flapping in the wind. I try to knock him out but the gravity doesn't cooperate. I manage to keep myself away from his hits and still have no idea why he's reaching for my hat. He's gonna pay for that.

The slam on the ground takes my breath away. He doesn't give me time to recover. Soon I feel his knuckles into my cheek bones. I try to ignore the pain but it stings like sharp glass into my skin. None of my blows reach his face.

My vision darkens as he punches my consciousness away.

 _No._

Can't let that happen.

I clench my fists one more time, gathering my strengths. My whole body spasms in the painful effort. Throwing myself forward, I move my legs to activate the Bullfrog trousers. Not sure it's gonna work. I breath out before releasing the jump, and it feels like my muscles are burning, vibrating under the action of the hypertrousers. Growl. It doesn't matter. More important: we're now both into the air once again. I won't let him take me down this time. I'm gonna send him six feet under.

At the highest point, I activate the Bullfrog, releasing it immediately. The force projects us apart. I let myself float up, and fall down, landing on his back. Might've broken some bones if he's not dead.

"Ow."

I quickly get back on my feet, staggering for a few steps, ankles burning.

It's not over yet. There's still someone I have to take care of. The instigator of this whole mess. The man who ordered Selena's death. Who doomed Katie.

Fritz Gessler.

I climb all the way back up the tower, stepping in through the broken window. One last obstacle. I could enter the office and talk with him. Hear what he has to say. But I don't want to give him the satisfaction of a confrontation.

Honestly? I'm exhausted and just want to go home.

I kick the door to Gessler's office. It hits him in the face and flies through the window behind him. That's it. That's all it took. He doesn't deserve more attention than that.

I jump away.

Only once I'm safely in a subway car I pull out my phone and start typing.

Me  
Gessler's down. Melanie Rooke  
What about Hightower? Me  
Same thing.  
I don't think they're dead but I really don't care.  
They won't be going anywhere any time soon, that's for sure. Melanie Rooke  
Great. Thanks for everything, Richard.  
The police is on its way, you should get out of here if you haven't already.

Like I'd stick around for this. I hope the chief of police appreciates me delivering the real killer to him.

Me  
Don't worry about me.

I disconnect.

Ugh. What a weird night. Well. Time to update my blog.


	2. East Point's Nicest Club

"Look, I was just doing my job."

I don't even look at him. His icy eyes make me shiver in unease.

"Me too." The voice is oddly husky. Doesn't match his pretty face. "Still, the facts are: you've been a pain in the ass."  
"Whatever."

I take another sip. Well, here's my luck. Hightower isn't in jail like I expected, and on top of that, he found me half-drunk at my favourite club. Just peachy. I can see him clench his fist in the corner of my eye. Not a good sign.

"I don't like people messing with my clients."  
"So I assume you're good with me kicking your ass?"

His silence gives me the time to enjoy the saxophone in the background. That's what I like the most about this place. Drinks are as dull as everywhere, but the music is delightful.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
"Is that a trick question?"

He slams on the counter, glasses clinking. The barman gives him a mean look but he doesn't pay attention to it. He's too focused on giving _me_ a mean look, his cold eyes piercing through my skull.

"Stay out of my business."  
"You're the one following me around."

I'm straight on my feet before Hightower can grab me and make a mess. I won't let him ruin the nicest club of East Point.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?"

I don't even have time to down my drink, he's already dragging me out into the hazy streets. I hadn't noticed until now how he's stronger than he looks. With this in mind it's no wonder that when he throws me away I lose balance and end up at his feet — which gives me the pleasure of inspecting his superb pair of hypertrousers.

Wonder which brand it is. Maybe Klipspringer.

"You're pathetic."  
"I find myself rather fancy."

A kick pins me to the ground. The sharp pain in my chest reminds me that I shouldn't fuck with him — but it's so funny. Coughing, I stare up, meeting his icy glare.

"I could kill you right now."  
"But...?" The pressure on my chest gets heavier.  
"I won't get a thing from it."  
"Glad to be a potential target for you."  
"It was my first and last warning."

In no time he releases me and stealthily jumps away. I watch him disappear onto the rooftops. He sure got some sweet moves. I'm sorta jealous.

As I pull myself up, my phone vibrates. Mmh? What does the chief of police need me for this time?

Julian Mayfield  
I want to apologise for accusing you of being the killer.

Never held it against the guy, but it's nice to know.

Me  
It's been over a week but better late than never. Julian Mayfield  
Sorry, I've been busy wrapping up loose ends. Me  
It's ok, I would have suspected myself as well.  
Being suspicious is part of the job. Julian Mayfield  
Isn't the point of a spy to be inconspicuous?

I frown.

Me  
If you're going to insult me at least do it to my face. Julian Mayfield  
Anyway.  
Hightower escaped.  
I don't know if he holds grudges, so stay on the lookout.

No shit? And you're telling me this now?

Me  
Thanks, I didn't need the sleep anyway.

I'm not really keen on admitting I just had an encounter with him. And got my ass handed to me. Now, grudges? I'm not sure. But he seems territorial.

Feels like it's gonna be trouble.


	3. Won't end up in an obituary

I've kept on the work, half-heartedly. Don't get me wrong, I like my job. I just… I can't stop thinking about this Intex case. It was messed up. These deaths. And _him_. I worry about crossing paths with Hightower again. Been lucky so far, we've somehow avoided each other. I'd have liked it to have stayed that way. Alas, life's a fickle beast.

Swift and strong. Didn't find that problematic until he got me under his firm grip. Arm bent in my back, it's hard not to squeak at the pain. I'm not sure I succeed. Ridiculous. I have a reputation to maintain.

"Is that a way to say hello?" wisecrack in every circumstance.

I can't see his face but I'm sure he looks all serious like last time. Does the guy ever smiles?

"Hello Conway." Ow ow ow, the pain. He's not joking. "Remember what I said the other day?"  
"That I was pathetic?"  
"Stay out of my business."  
"Wh... What the fuck did I do?" I bark, sounding more pleading than I intended.  
"Stole some intel, and now, thanks to that, my client is dead."  
"Should I feel sorry for you?"

The pain hits bullseye when he twists my wrist. If I carry on like that he's going to break it. Come to think of it, I'm actually pretty lucky he hasn't already.

"I'm here to take my money back."  
"What? What money? I don't owe you a th—"  
"The money you kept me from earning."  
I snort, "Like I give a shit."

He doesn't answer.

"Can't help it if I'm just a better agent than you—"

I let out a scream at the snap. That was my little finger. I grind my teeth to ease the pain but I'm merely fooling myself.

"That's all you've got?" I bite my tongue. Why do I keep provoking him?

A kick on my leg, I fall on my knees. He's still holding my wrist when he puts his foot on my back. I'm shaking like a leaf.

"Ok! Ok! Take anything you want!"  
"You don't have much to be taken."  
"Why don't you just kill me then!?"  
"I already told you. I won't benefit from your death. However—"

A hard push bursts a fire in my back.

"I can incapacitate you."

My own scream pierces through my ears. The fucker just dislocated my shoulder. I have to react before he breaks all the bones in my body. Thankfully for now he let go of me. Mistake. I swing around, backing up against the wall. Facing him. His expressionless face sends a shiver down my spine. I avoid looking at him directly in the eye. Kick him in the guts. He steps back. I sprint away.

Don't make it to my exit route. He snug my sleeve. I throw my arm back and somehow whip him in the face.

"Don't think it'll be this eas—"

He dives. Pins me half-sentence. We slide towards the broken window. Groans.

More worries are to come, as I can now witness how high four stories really is. Breathtaking. Or maybe it's because he smashed my back with his knee. Who knows. Hand grabs my hair. Tilts my head backwards. Everything gets dizzy. Not sure what happens next, but it hurts.

When I wake up, the wind is blowing on my face. Bitter taste mixed with blood in my mouth. Whole body aching. I'm laying on my back, at the same spot I lost consciousness. My best guess is he beat me up and left me to my misery. I don't even try to move. I deserve that rest.


	4. Hurts like hell

Been two weeks since Hightower paid me a lovely visit. Didn't listen to his advice and took up a new job. Shouldn't really work in my condition but someone's gotta pay the bills. Got something simple. Drop by, hack a computer, and send data to client. Right shoulder still in pain, but I can do it. Try to use the arm as little as possible. Don't need it to jump anyway. Breathe in. Breathe out. Now I'm on the roof. Take out Crosslink. Computer on second floor. Rewire front security camera to open front door. Way in: clear. Rewire nearby lightswitch to open computer room door. Now just a matter of avoiding guards.

Drop in front of camera. Door opens. Jump to ceiling to keep hidden. Clench my teeth. Moving up here hurts. Gotta put lot of ice on shoulder when back home. Drop behind guard. Walk up stairs. Jump up again. _Ouch_. Let myself hang up by one arm for a moment. Breathe in. Breathe out. Alright. I can do it. Drop behind guard. Flip lightswitch. Door opens. Enter room. Close door. Start hacking.

Noise. Uh-oh. Guard's already back. Jump to ceiling. Jesus _fuck_. Shoulder's gonna kill me. Watch guard come in. Not guard. Someone else. No idea who it is. Wasn't planned. Red dot. Headshot. Silent death. What the-

"Is this a fucking joke?"

Hightower's here. Killed that not guard. Closed the door behind him. Like a gentleman. I should have shut the fuck up. He looks up to me.

"Conway."

I can see his frowny face. Obviously, he's not pleased to see me.

"How many times do I have to beat you up to get you out of my sight?"

I don't answer. I'm still clenching my teeth.

"Not enough apparently."

I cough.

"Not my fault if we're like the only two agents in this fucking town."  
"Sounds like that's one too many."  
"Did you work on your one-liners or what?"

He keeps staring at me. What is he waiting for? That I drop from the ceiling so he can punch me all he wants?

"You can't stay up there all night."

Oh, yes. Nailed it. I shake my head.

"If you want me to get down you'll have to get me yourself."  
"Alright."

Shit shit shit, what? He isn't… He is. I don't have much time to react as he jumps up and grabs me, pulling me down. We both roll on the floor. I let out a scream. My shoulder knocks on the desk and my hat flies all the way across the room. Jesus _fuck_ as if I haven't had enough. A hand goes for my mouth and covers it. I understand he's trying to figure out if the guards heard us. Not my major concern. So I bite him. He clenches and slaps me. Of course, I would have already gotten out of here by now if he wasn't sitting right on me, and struggling wakes up the pain in my shoulder big time. I'm guessing it's only going to get worse, and I wish I was wrong. He grabs my face in a firm grip, immobilizing my head, and straight punches it twice. I hear a crack in my nose. With my sane arm, I try to punch him back, but I am myself very aware of the little strength left in me. He easily catches it before my fist even touches him, then proceeds to twist the arm, his other hand smothering my cries. I keep wiggling around, hoping for a way out, somehow. He knocks this idea out of my head by repeatedly bumping my skull against the floor. My muffled whinings are mixed with blood, I can taste it in my mouth. Soon, his face disappears, blurred out by the tears coming to my eyes. I'm sobbing violently as he uses my body as a rag doll.

It takes me some time to realise he stopped punching me. I still hear the banging in my brain but I can feel he's not here anymore. My whole face is burning. My face, my arms, my shoulders. I can't believe I'm still alive. Thankfully nobody heard the fuss. Top notch security, guys. Slowly, I get up. Jesus _fuck_ it hurts like hell. I stagger, and let myself drop into a chair that wasn't surprisingly knocked down. The computer screen catches my attention. I still have a contract to wrap up. Let's get this over with.

Drag self to computer. Hack the damn thing. Lots of blood drop onto keyboard. Don't care. Got the data needed. Plate glass window completely shattered. Must have gone this way.

I grab my hat and jump away, carrying my bloody self home.


End file.
